


Trouble Loves Company

by MissEmmanuelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Jon and Sansa are Special Agents for the FBI, x files au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEmmanuelle/pseuds/MissEmmanuelle
Summary: Sansa is keen and excited to start her new career with the FBI. Tasked with The X Files Department and working with 'spooky' Agent Jon Snow, she may have bitten off more that she can chew.So to speak.





	Trouble Loves Company

**Author's Note:**

> Where my X Files Jonsas at??
> 
> This is for you guys! My first OTP ever was Mulder and Scully so how can I NOT write Jonsa based on them right??
> 
> Anyway, this will be a multi-chapter fic but still no inspiration yet.
> 
> Title from jonsa-creatives on Tumblr.  
> Link to picset here: https://jonsaforlife.tumblr.com/post/173869201478/jonsa-creatives-what-kind-of-fic-would-you-write
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Elle xxx (jonsaforlife/jonsa-creatives on Tumblr)

Sansa takes a deep breath as she shuts her eyes for a moment. Standing in front of a dented metal door at the basement of the FBI headquarters. This was it. A career defining moment. One to cherish for the rest of her life.

_935 Pennsylvania Avenue._

She repeats to herself. A small smile ghosts on her lips as Sansa can’t help but feel pleased with herself - getting a post just days after applying to the bureau, just as she was finishing her five year residency at Northern General Hospital. Her parents were proud and even Arya thought it was cool, working as a Special Agent for the FBI.

* * *

_“So, you’ll be doing doctor stuff? Not really investigating?” Bran asked Sansa curiously. Sansa shrugged._

_“My medical training will be useful on the field while investigating so yeah, both I guess.”_

_Bran nodded in approval. “Cool.”_

_“Stop asking, Bran. Anymore she’d have to kill you. Top secret agent stuff. Don’t you watch TV?” Arya chimed in, popping up from nowhere._

_“Oh hush, Arya. It’s nothing like that but yeah I can’t discuss details of any case files if I’m on them. Might be classified. But no one is getting killed. Stop scaring him, Arya.”_

_Arya stuck her tongue out at the both of them and headed out just as swiftly as she came in._

_Bran rolled his eyes at Arya and turned to smile at Sansa. “Well, good luck then. I hope I can come visit one day.”_

* * *

Sansa lifts her hand and knocks twice. She waits but no one responds. Sansa turns to her watch and sees that it is only a quarter past ten.

_Maybe he’s late. Jon Snow._

Sansa looks again at the name on the slip of paper given to her by her supervisor. She knows that name by the compelling articles he had written on parapsychology. Must be quite the character and she was keen to find out what he was like. She knocks one more time.

“Hi, Mr Snow? My name is-”

“Sorry nobody down here but the FBI’s most unwanted, you-”

Sansa pauses as the door finally opens and a bespectacled young man with a head of dark unruly curls, dressed in a grey suit greeted her.

“You.. are not a man,” he mumbles quizzically as his curious eyes met hers.

Sansa smiles politely and shakes her head. “Nope I am not. I hope that’s all right. I’m Special Agent Sansa Stark. You must be Special Agent Jon Snow?”

Jon fumbles and takes off his round framed glasses and offers his hand.

“Yes I am. Sorry I was expecting a Dr Stark. I guess I’m a fool to presume you’d be a dude. My bad. Please, come in.”

Sansa shakes his hand and steps carefully into the cramped office. Posters and post-its adorned the walls, papers and case files stacked on the desk and a box of pencils strewn all over the top of cabinet drawer.

_Right. Some department. This is going to be interesting._

“Well then.. So who did you tick off to get stuck here?”

Sansa eyes Jon cautiously at his scoff and leans gently against the desk. “Agent Snow, I’ve been assigned to work with you. I’ve heard a lot about you and I was looking forward to meeting y-”

“I see. How thoughtful of them. Well, jokes on me then, I was under the impression that you were sent here to spy on me,” Jon interrupts, squinting at her as he crosses his arms.

Sansa shifts uncomfortably under his piercing gaze. “No, Agent Snow, I assure you I am not. Your- our supervisor, Director Tyrion Lannister told me that the department needed someone-”

Jon nodded. “Ah, so you’ve met him. The boss.”

“I have. Well, he told me that you have some pending X files that we can look into and start on piecing together evidence, probably an autopsy here and there and-”

“Whoah, hold on Miss. I think you need to know what this department is all about. And what we’ll be dealing with.”

Sansa raises an eyebrow at Jon’s remark and pursed her lips, wondering if she had said the wrong thing.

_Okay, Stark, not a great start so be quiet, will you?_

“So.. what exactly is the X Files all about then?”

Jon gave a slight smirk as he picks up a case file and hands it to her.

“You’ll get an idea soon enough. Here. Our first case, Stark. Four bodies, friends from the same high school turned up with cause of death unknown.”

Sansa opens the case file and leafs through the notes. “Well, I’m sure there is a rational explanation, one that forensic science and puzzling together evidence will help in giving answers we seek, Agent Snow.”

Jon only smiles back and grabs his coat. “Well, if you say so, Dr Stark. I hope you have your things ready, we’re heading to Bellefleur, Oregon.”

Sansa watches as Jon headed out and chewed on her lip, wondering if she had made the right decision.  _Must be a case of the nerves. Nothing new then._  

She looks around her again and drew near to the large poster with a flying UFO emblazoned with the caption, ‘I WANT TO BELIEVE’.

_What the fuck did I get myself into?_


End file.
